Study will examine the role of epinephrine in regulating muscle protein metabolism. Via selective cannulation of the brachial artery and retrograde cannulation of the deep vein draining forearm skeletal muscle, epinephrine will be intraarterially infused using doses which affect only the forearm hormonal milieu.